grentopiafandomcom-20200215-history
Research Proposals
Research Proposal #9827 The Research proposal would create soldiers with the following attributes. it was created on 328 A.C. Metallic bones With the usage of nanites, the bones will be completely restructured into a Fully-synthetic Bone composed of Vitanium – Trillium alloy. The bones will retain their Bone marrow and Cell Production Properties. During this process the bones will be made larger in order to account for more muscular and organ structures. Edit 329 A.C. The Bones will also be covered by a ceramic material, provided by the sith, in order to reduce the cost of the bone structure, while maintaining about the same bone strength. Muscular structure With the usage of nanites and several other chemicals and implants the muscular structure will be remade. The new structure will take advantage of a semi-synthetic material composed of Bjorn Chitin and Ethron that is woven into strands and responds to electrical signals much like muscles do. This will allow the muscles produce more tension without tearing. During this process the Muscular structure will be made larger to match the enlarged skeleton. Nervous System The Electrical Impulse based nervous system, normally found in carbon based life will be replaced by a system of fibers that transmit and receive light. This will increase reaction time and thought process time. The Nervous system will also be structured like that of a Gren, making them completely immune to a variety of attacks Eyes - 329 A.C. the Rods and cones of the soldier will be modified in order to provide increased sight in low light environments. this will result in the Soldier's eyes becoming slightly larger than before. Additionally, the Number of capiliaries will be increased, in order to support the larger eye. Organs and Augments Mundane organs Due to increased body mass and size all organs will be recreated larger in order to accommodate the increased body size. Ethron Implant Due to the existence of Ethron in the muscular structure, the soldier will be implanted with a device that allows the natural production of Ethron for use in the muscular structure. Comms Implant The Comms Implant is fairly mundane and allows access to Xnet Grenick Integrator The grenick Integrator allows the soldiers to form a localized hive mind with up to 8 other compatriots. This allows for greater coordination on the battle field. Nerve Interface augment The Nerve interface augment will allow the soldier to interface with his power suit or any vehicle that he may pilot, Allowing for increased Response time. HemoGlobulator This implant synthesizes specialized Blood Cells from the Soldiers diet, allowing the Blood to carry more oxygen. The new blood cells are based on a Beskar Alloy, that has a greater reaction with oxygen than iron and carries more of it. ScarMaker The ScarMaker is a Synthetic organ that will release specialized cells when the soldier is injured, these cells are called Prejurites. The Prejurites bond with the surface of the skin, reforming the tissue and allowing for quick healing, even on the battlefield. Filtration System the Filtration system is an augment that is applied along the Trachea and filters and purifies contaminated air. It makes use of air holes, that can be closed, on the soldiers back, to increase air flow, providing the soldier with ample air, even in low oxygen or toxic environments. The augment may be turned off to allow the soldier to breath as normal. Bjorn Carapace the Soldier is genetically altered to produce a material similar to the Bjorn carapace as skin, while less durable than the Bjorn carapace, it allows for heavy resistance to Heat and radiation. It also Prevents the skin from reacting to toxins the environment. The Augment of Un-age The Augment of Un-age provides various forms of regeneration, allowing the Soldier a near immunity to the effects of old age. This increases the natural Life span of the soldier to an incalculable number. Preliminary reports show a marked increase in performance, with soldiers able to run vast distances very quickly, the record is about 60 MPH, for upwards of 45 minutes. Reports show an unaided soldier can lift up to 3 times his own weight. can see up a house fly at 50 yards, can see in low-light environments, are significantly more intelligent with decreased reaction times. the soldiers also can take significantly more punishment, due to the implants that allow them to heal quickly. The Soldiers outfit will be developed later, but will integrate directly with the soldiers nervous system, via the Nerve Interface Augment. This Proposal was brought before the Omicron on 335 A.C.